I saw the Light
by Yurosoku
Summary: Modern AU: Hawke discovers Merrill's favourite Disney movie and song.


I saw the Light

*Summary: A duet between two lovers*

Typing away on his laptop just to finish up writing the report for his boss, Hawke let out a yawn as he fixed the grammar mistakes and typos.

Working for Varric wasn't as laid back as people would have thought, for as easy going as he is the merchant was quite the slave driver. Once Hawke had to re-write an entire report based on two grammar mistakes and six typos.

So regardless of the time, Hawke made sure he wrote up those reports as if his life depended on it.

Finishing it, he saved and closed the laptop with a soft "click" and stretched his arms out. 'Finished already?', he said just as the door closed in the background.

Craning his neck to see over the couch, he spotted Merrill, dripping wet, and muttering angrily. Oh dear, bad day.

'Stupid, lousy lazy no good…', she ranted, tearing off her heavy raincoat and haphazardly tossing it upon the coat rack, shaking the rack. Merrill entered the split kitchen barely saying a "hello" to Hawke as she opened their fridge and pulled out the milk.

Ahh, hot cocoa was in order, which meant to the boyfriend she once more had to deal with Sera.

'Can I safely guess your day was tarnished by a certain blonde woman-child?', he asked as she started to make her mug. She turned, anger forgotten and in its place was perplex and confusion. 'How did you know?', she asked.

'How else do you describe Sera? Also she's one of the two people who get you so riled up you'll go for the second best thing in the world', Hawke listed.

It wasn't the first time Merrill and Sera had it out, and if Hawke was right, it shan't be the last time they go at it. Sure Merrill is friendly with everyone and gets along with anybody like a house on fire sure, but Sera, wasn't one of those people. Like cats and dogs, total opposites that more often than they argue.

Hawke had no trouble with the blonde loony, heck he actually enjoyed her company most of the times. But because Merrill did her work to perfection, and wasn't afraid to go the extra mile to please everyone, Sera didn't hold back on her teasing. Often referring to the raven haired as a "goody two shoes" or worse, "ass kisser". Of course Hawke knew the girl was better than a suck up, but Merrill…deals with it in a more aggressive manner.

'Oh…right. Well, yes', she muttered, her cheeks pink. She wisely turned around to resume her stirring and kept at it for a bit. 'What about you? How was work?', she asked, hoping they could diverge into a less embarrassing outburst. The boyfriend chuckled as he set aside his laptop and took off his glasses. His vision wasn't impaired as such, but for reading it was needed due to his years of extensive reading…and video games.

'Same story, different acts. Fenris and Anders had another argument about marketing, Carver had to deal with the lawyers about compensations and yours truly got the gracious opportunity of writing up reports again', he explained.

'Oh dear, how bad?', she asked.

'Try at least six', he mused.

'I'd hug you…but~'.

Hawke looked up to see Merrill approaching him with two steaming mugs of cocoa in her delicate hands. Giving her a nod and a quiet thanks, he took his and sipped it. 'But thankfully I got them done just there, so that's at least the weekend is free', he said with a relived smirk.

'Lucky, I've overtime', pouted the skinny lass. 'You know you could say no?', Hawke asked. 'Too late, besides its extra money'.

With that Merrill sipped her drink and returned to the kitchen to prep herself some lunch. Hawke already had their dinner cooked and ready for later since it was still rather early for a proper dinner. Merrill didn't eat much compared to some people, heck he was surprised she didn't suffer from malnourishment of some kind with how thin she looked.

But as he pondered how skinny a woman could be, his ears picked up that hum again. His amber eyes fell to Merrill, who was swaying slightly and humming that tune again. It wasn't exactly new since Merrill was an avid Disney fan and she would hum, or if he was lucky, sing the tunes.

On road trips, it'd be something from Tarzan or Brother Bear, swimming the Little Mermaid, and if he felt like his day needed to have a special noise that would force the lyrics into his head for the remainder of the week, she'd sing one of those obnoxiously catchy songs from the classics. He swore to himself he was gonna end up watching out for…well anything, if she kept singing Be Prepared.

Yet this tune was unknown to him, he racked his memories for that song the girl was humming yet nothing was jumping out at him. Which is odd since, it was the most common tune she'd hum. Ever since they dated she'd hum it and whether he forgot or if he just decided against it, he never asked her about it.

'What're you humming?', he asked.

She turned to face him with a confused look on her face. 'That? Surely you know it?', she said. 'Nope, not ringing any bells', he answered with a shrug. Merrill gave him the most shocked expression with a VERY dramatic gasp, her hand placed over her mouth. Now the expression on her face would have made him burst into laughter if he was suddenly didn't feel a sense of dread.

'H-How is that possible? How could you NOT know about Tangled?', she asked.

Hawke had to think hard, but nothing struck out. 'Is it another Disney film?', he asked.

Then, the girl folded her arms, grinning. 'Well, now I know what we are gonna do tonight!', she announced. '…Go to bed soon?', Hawke asked.

'Better!', she said. But then she paused and shook her head. 'Alright, next best thing!'.

And that's how Hawke learned of the Disney film, Tangled.

So far he found the film…alright…?

Admittedly he was more into the older style of using paper animation instead of the common CGI of the newer Disney films, there was just something more, for a lack of a better word, magical about the older styles. Not that the film looked terrible, maker it was breath taking with the emotions, the movement and the colour of the film itself that did win him over.

Still, he just thinks its alright and truth be told he didn't find himself very invested in the characters or the overall plot. Yet Merrill was loving every moment of the film, grinning away when the film focused on the main leads, the songs that played she'd quietly hum or sing softly and she smiled at the humour of the film. Again, he liked it but it didn't grab him like it was currently doing with Merrill.

Then, at least near the end of the film he believed, the scene where the main leads got to the lanterns, Merrill was beaming brightly. The strums of the guitars that played tickled his ears, the actress singing away was nice he'd admit…but her voice weren't where his attention was directed too.

All those days watching from the windows

All those years outside looking in

All that time never even knowing

Just how blind I've been

Did Merrill always sing that nicely? Sure she had a beautiful voice but when she sung, it was like she was trained to do so since she was a kid. Hawke subtly watched her lips move to the lyrics in perfect sync, her eyes fluttered and her poise relaxed as if it came naturally to her.

Now I'm here blinking in the starlight

Now I'm here suddenly I see

Standing here it's all so clear

I'm where I'm meant to be

And at last I see the light

And it's like the fog has lifted

And at last I see the light

And it's like the sky is new

And it's warm and real and bright

And the world has somehow shifted

The softness with the tune mixed with her accented voice, it created this new tune that Hawke couldn't get out of his head. Like a siren, he was completely at her mercy and compelled to do whatever it was she willed. Unknowingly, he held her a little closer to him, neither commented on that nor did they voice it.

All at once everything looks different

Now that I see you

Snuggling closer to him, he felt the woman shift slowly and sitting upon his lap, head delicately below his chin. Her emerald eyes peeked up at him, twinkling from the light of the TV. And either she was indeed a siren and compelling him, or maybe out of amusement, his own lips moved.

All those days chasing down a daydream

All those years living in a blur

All that time never truly seeing

Things, the way they were

Now she's here shining in the starlight

Now she's here suddenly I know

If she's here it's crystal clear

I'm where I'm meant to go

His own singing voice was clunky and unbalanced compared to hers, and if he were honest Hawke almost wanted to shut his mouth forever. Yet Merrill's own eyes glowed with warmth for him, joy dancing in that ocean of green.

Softly, the woman sat up until she was levelled with her boyfriend, and gently she placed her forehead against his own. And together, they finished their duet.

And at last I see the light

And it's like the fog has lifted

And at last I see the light

And it's like the sky is new

And it's warm and real and bright

And the world has somehow shifted

All at once everything is different

Now that I see you

Now that I see you

The song concludes, and the film plays on, yet it was completely forgotten by the two. Their own eyes fixated on each other, ocean blue eyes glued to the emerald coloured eyes as they shifted into a warm loving embrace.

A/N:

I'm a bit rusty with these two, so I hope this was at least acceptable. First song fic story I've ever done, and I can say I'll need more practice.

This was a request for: FusRoDerp. I hope you enjoyed it and I truly hope I managed done your request justice! As always, stay awesome but most importantly, stay safe!


End file.
